gators_swampfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story
The Story 10000 BS(Before Swamp)- The universe was created and the Earth was just a big pile of dirt. 6969 BS- Alien Sam and Alien Tom come down to Earth and plant the seeds of the swamp, later to be inhabited by Meme Overlord, Meme Underlord, and Gator Boy. 6009 BS- Gulk Gorgan was created by Gator Boy to keep the world balanced. 5420 BS- The Great Meme War begun. Gulk Gogan takes the side of Meme Underlord. 3169 BS- Gator Boy created Veteran to keep the fighting going and to create more conflicts in the future. 2852 BS- The Great Meme War ends, Golden Age of Memes begins. 2783 BS- Golden Age of Memes end. 1023 BS- Golgan declares war on Gator boy, the 300 Year War begins. 719 BS- Alien Tom and Alien Sam intervene and end the world to stop the war and bring Gator Boy, Meme Overlord, Meme Underlord, and Veteren(without their knowledge) to the new Earth. 543 BS- They arrive at the new Earth and plant the Swamp Seed. 0 BS- The swamp spreads across the new Earth, Life as we know it begins. - 1 AS(After Swamp)- Territory becomes a bit issue, Underlord seperates Earth into three kingdoms, along with subkingdoms. Underlord, Overlord and Gator boy rule over the three kingdoms. Veteren belongs to Gator Boy's kingdom, and rules his own subkingdom. The three rulers remain dormant for nearly two thousand years, letting Earth evolve on it's own. 1779 AS- Peak of everything, Meme Overlord and Meme Underlord disappear after climbing out of the swamp, revealing themselves to the new world. People worship them and follow Overlord and Underlord to the North Hemisphere and South Hemisphere respectively. The two churches appear, Church of the Overlord, Church of the Underlord. The Great Proxy War begins(No real wars, a series of tensions and conflicts.) 1899 AS- The Great Proxy War begins to dull down. Niko and Roman assist Karl Marx in establishing Communism throughout Russia and London. 1911 AS- Veteren comes out of The Swamp and begins to cause a ruckus throughout Europe. He gives an Idea to a young college student named Gavrilo Princip, this causes World War I. 1918 AS- Roman and Niko becomes Veteran's soldiers. 1956 AS- Gator Boy rises from The Swamp on the mean streets of New York and meets a beautiful lady and says "Yee yee! How do you do madam? I'm Gator Boy. How would you like to go on a date with me?" 1964 AS- Gator Boy fucks her. Thats it. Gator Boy then vanishes. 1965 AS- December, the lady gives birth to a buff baby with a sick mullet. In the next hospital bed, another woman gives birth to the mulleted baby's new best friend. Their names are Mullet and Rad. They fistbumped as they "popped out." 1968 AS- The churches of Underlord and Overlord reach the lowest point of popularity in history. Mullet and Rad play cops and robbers on a daily basis. 1970 AS- Meme Overlord meets Mullet and says "Hey little boy, I know what your future is." Mullet replies "What do you know, you pink fuck?" "You're gonna be a pedophile. AND a cop. Mullet then replies with "I'm gonna show YOU something, fucker." Then promptly ties him to the monkey bars of the school playground and screams "EVERBODY! WE GOT A PINATA!" Gator Boy intervenes, grabbing Overlord, bringing him back to the Swamp. 1978 AS- Mullet meets a anthropomorphized rabbit named Ricky(who has a boston accent.). Mullet man sits up and screams "Hey! You know what's gonna happen to you little guy?" "... What?" "You know what we do to rabbits around here? We cook 'em up. Make 'em into borgors." Mullet and Ricky promptly become friends. For some reason? 1980- Ricky's dad leaves to get cigarettes and milk, and never comes back. Ricky gets depression :'( 1983- El presidente was born, And also he took power from his Weak dad. 1986 AS- The meme uprising. New memes arise from everywhere. And the churches becomes even more popular/ Important than ever before. Ricky and Mullet work at a burger place in the middle of nowhere, their friendship breaks apart. 1990 as- The meme proxy war evolved into the second meme war and would not end until 2008. 1992- King Cool and Chad(that douche from F13.) are born. Mullet and Rad join the LAPD, becoming Officer Mullet, and Officer Rad. 2002- Officer Mullet says "Fuck you guys, I'm becoming a king." Then he rises into the sky and becomes King Mullet. The Blue Age of Mullet begins. 2007- Officer Rad is promoted to Commissioner. The Blue Age ends. 2008- The Green Age of Mullet begins, the money age. 2009- The Green Age ends. The Purple Age of Mullet begins. 2010- The Purple Age of Mullet ends. The Red Age of Mullet begins. King Mullet meets King Cool and they become best friends. 2016- The Red Age Ends. King Mullet falls into depression. The Yellow and Final Age of Mullet Begins. 2017- Gator Boy calls everybody to a meeting and stands on the table, lifts his cowboy hat and out jumps a frog. That frog morphs into a human shape wearing a scientist costume. That frog's name is Larry. After that, Gator is walking down the street and sees a trash can and points at it, saying "You're gonna become a person, bitch." Trash Boy is born. King Mullet is the first to discover his Evil Form. Evil forms of everyone appear from their chests. The Evil version of themselves is the thing they fear most(King Cool doesn't really fear anything, so Evil Cool is just another Cool Dude. They went out for ice cream, it was sick.)